


Наши ноты

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: - Подожди-ка! - Юра протиснулся в проходе, плюхнулся рядом с Отабеком на свободное место. - Твой член я видел, а футляр для смычка - нет. Как так получилось?





	Наши ноты

**Author's Note:**

> \- music!AU  
> \- Отабек ЕСТ. I'm love it  
> \- Яков немножко прораб

Сидеть было неудобно.  
Юра поморщился, перенес вес с одной ягодицы на другую, но легче не стало. Вместо стульев затейники-японцы понаставили на сцене каких-то блестящих хреновин, что-то-там-символизирующих, и похожих то ли на осколки гигантского диско-шара, то ли на взрыв на заводе пластмассовых тазиков, Юра еще не решил. Впрочем, неудобно ему сейчас было бы и в мягком кресле. Юра прямо всей спиной (и всем ноющим тем, что пониже спины) ощущал тревожный взгляд Отабека, но думал - а вот пусть. Отабек же, собственно, в некотором смысле и ответственен за временные неудобства. Хотя, если бы он вчера включил заднюю и начал бы опять про "тебе же еще нет восемнадцати" - Юра бы ему врезал. Он так и сказал между поцелуями - молчи, а то врежу. Отабек спорить не стал. В конце концов, они и так дофига времени упустили, целых полгода.

\- Плисецкий, а ну сядь нормально! - рявкнул Яков, и дирижерская палочка в его руке на секунду показалась мечом карающим, как в каком-нибудь фэнтэзи. - Задницу прижми свою! Шило у тебя там что ли?!

Отабек сзади фыркнул, и Юра про себя восхитился - ничего не боится человек.

\- А чего у них, стульев нормальных не нашлось?

\- Я те дам стулья... - погрозил Яков и уставился на Виктора, открывшего было рот. - Тихо все! Одним глазом смотрим в партию, двумя на меня! С первой цифры!

Авиакомпания просрала фельцмановский багаж, и теперь Юре, когда он цеплялся взглядом за мятую адидасовскую спортивку наставника, чудились почему-то родные березки, в смысле - вечера в доме Барановской, которые из нервно-скандальных постепенно становились чайно-пирожковыми. От этого, или от чего другого, музыка пошла ровнее и чище. А уж теперь, когда появился Отабек, виолончель иногда вообще становилась продолжением собственного тела - ни смычка, ни струн, лишь музыка на кончиках пальцев, осязаемая настолько, что даже страшновато делалось.  
Закружило, и Юра сам не заметил, как обошел всех и выирал все что можно в этом году; он и в предновогодней Японии себя осознал только вечером второго дня, наевшись от пуза и належавшись в источниках.  
Уж теперь они с Отабеком дадут жару!..

Юра так увлекся образами, что пропустил внезапную тишину, и его си-бемоль сиротливо порхнула по залу. Ну да, на дирижера надо было смотреть, а не в себя.

\- Плисецкий, у тебя в роду негров не было? - негромко спросил Яков, и на недоуменное юрино "чё?" добавил громче на октаву - Что за Нью-Орлеан ты мне здесь развел?! 

Юра стиснул гриф, аж струны под пальцами взвизгнули. На него, может, вдохновение нашло, а ему крылья, понимаешь, на лету!.. Гогочут еще.

\- Вот как сыграю вам тяжеляк вместо Чайковского! - заорал Юра.

Отабек выстучал ладонями по деке что-то из Нирваны. Юра, не оборачиваясь, вскинул вверх большой палец - во-от! Человек понимает!

\- Смотри мне, Плисецкий! На тебя, лауреата, все завязано, сиди ровно, играй по нотам!

\- Не посрами родину, - поддал сбоку Гоша. Юра зашипел.

 

\- И, главное, понимаешь, идея-то моя была, - говорил Юра с набитым ртом, жрать хотелось пиздец просто. - Думаю, сейчас как залезу, все охренеют. И пока я со своей Дурой корячился, Витя там разложился уже.

Свою виолончель Юра ласково называл Дурой. Отабек перестал удивляться после того, как узнал полное имя юриного кота.

\- Ноги вот так вот поперек, - Юра показал растопыренными пальцами. - Мне и места-то не осталось. Ну, я ему сказал пару ласковых... Чего ты лыбишься вот?

\- Представил, как ты с Виктором дерешься за место на крышке рояля. И как нервничают фотографы.

\- Да не дрались мы, - сказал Юра, поглядывая на ворот светлого и пушистого отабекова свитера; и ведь ни крошки же не просыпал, аккуратно ест. - Кацуки руками замахал, типа, спасите-помогите, ох-ах, эти крэйзи рашенс. А у меня там все равно еб... лицо получилось недовольное. Во, гляди.

Юра облизнул палец от соуса, потыкал в экран и протянул телефон через стол. Кто-то впопыхах щелкнул из-за ширм; лицо Юры действительно выражало много всего непечатного. Зато вот атласная безрукавка и лаковые штиблеты с леопардовыми пятнами фонили даже с пиратского полуразмазанного кадра.

\- Одежду сам выбирал? - на всякий случай спросил Отабек. Можно было и не спрашивать.

\- Они меня в черный комбинезон хотели запихать! - вскинулся Юра. - Шелковый! На голое тело, прикинь! Я им проститутка малолетняя что ли?! 

Отабек подцепил вилкой креветку, снял ее губами и жевал, сосредоточенно глядя в тарелку. 

А вдруг ему понравилось бы? - мелькнула мыслишка. Мелькнула, и сразу, подлая, не туда куда-то свернула. Гормоны, - сказал себе Юра. Зачем вот книжку про половое созревание удалил с читалки, сейчас бы полистать.

\- Да так-то пофигу в чем, - Юра чувствовал что лицо горит, и голос сипит как у ларингитника, но взгляд не отвел. С языка так и рвалось; в самом деле же, взрослый он или где? Вдохнул и выдохнул медленно. - Я бы тебе дал. На рояле.

Отабек поднял голову и ответил сразу:

\- Неудобно там, Юра.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?!

\- Теоретически предполагаю, - пожал плечом Отабек и утянул у Юры с тарелки какую-то кракозябру в кляре. И еще одну. 

\- Теоретически ты фантазировал, - хихикнул Юра, а в груди все завязанное распускалось, сладко подергиваясь. Как когда играешь то, что идет изнутри, от сердца. 

\- Подумал об этом, да, - дипломатично согласился Отабек. - Ты будешь доедать?

\- Я тебя тут откормлю, - довольный Юра даже не смутился, что высказал свою тайную мечту вслух. - Кацудон ты еще не пробовал, это те-ема... Кальмары на палочке такие... Сходим куда-нибудь обязательно и все-все попробуем.

\- Мандарины. Новый год же.

\- Котацу! - осенило Юру. - Столы такие есть теплые! Нам... надо тоже.

Потому что там, в тепле, можно... всякое.

И где-то между этим всяким - пересмотр концертов Апокалиптики, и даже ленивое шебуршание в партитурах - Юра мельком видел россыпь нотных знаков в тетради - у Отабека разные интересные мысли, и контрабас его звучит так сочно и густо... 

Только бы не помешал никто.

 

\- Подожди-ка! - Юра протиснулся в проходе, плюхнулся рядом с Отабеком на свободное место. - Твой член я видел, а футляр для смычка - нет. Как так получилось?

\- Юрка, - сказал Никифоров с соседнего ряда. - Я все слышал.

\- И чё? - буркнул Юра, мысленно напомнив себе захлопывать варежку вовремя.

У крутого чувака всё должно быть крутым - и байк, и ботинки, и то самое, про что не следовало слышать Виктору, и вот кофр. Дорогой, и черный, конечно. Качественный и основательный, как сам Отабек. Несколько неброских наклеек на боках - потом спрошу, решил Юра, наверное с клубов каких-то, памятные... Открыть даже не попросил, просто держал на коленях, пока автобус, мягко покачиваясь, причаливал на парковку концертного зала. 

На сцене уже сделали пристойно, убрали тазики и навешали каких-то клевых украшений по верхам. Милкино переливающееся платье и фельцмановская лысина, отражавшая все светильники разом, соперничали между собой в яркости, а выигрывал все равно Гошин бриолин. Юра же сам весь будто вибрировал, но не от мандража перед выступлением, а как на пассажирском сиденье байка, за секунды до старта на зеленый. Он хотел посмотреть в зал, но смотрел на Отабека. Берцы, рваные джинсы, шальной, тяжелый взгляд, всполохи клубных огней - все это куда-то отслоилось. Осталось во вчера с обещанием быть еще завтра.

\- Юра, - негромко позвал Отабек. В черном фраке, с накрахмаленной грудью, художественно причесанный, спокойный как скала. - Тебе насчет значков ничего не сказали?

В классическое черно-белое Юра-то упаковался, не пикнув, и даже волосы позволил привести в приличный, по версии Барановской, вид. Но перед самым выходом достал из кармана и нацепил на лацкан три значка - с Апами, с мордахой Пёти и с российским триколором. 

Ибо нехер.

Да и Отабек, судя по теплому взгляду, выбор значков одобрял.

\- Они не успели, - шепнул Юра, улыбаясь, как дурак.


End file.
